


Ancestors.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Gen, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave tries helping out his descendant.His descendant is a dumbass.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider
Series: February Prompts. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Ancestors.

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with this? Have no idea where it was going but i had fun  
> I also wrote all of this on my phone because my computer be broke so please excuse how messy it is.

Dave stared at his descendant, feeling a sense of shame and disappointment as he saw him… Do whatever it was he was doing.

"What if, hear me out, I just killed myself?" His descendant suggested, looking up at the rafters. "I could meet our ancestors real fuckin' quick that way, just saying."

"Dirk! Stop joking around like that, we're doing this the old fashioned way. My mom left some old books behind so I really think we can use this ritual I found.." Roxy, Roses descendant, mumbled to herself, holding an old book of shadows.

"Roxy, maybe we should do this somewhere else..? This place is overrun with rodents and bugs and… Dust." Jane worried. She was Johns descendant and so far didn't show any signs of being like him besides appearance.

"I think this'll be a grand ol' time! It's an adventure! Just what we needed! Just what you city kids needed! Get that good adventure running through your veins, connecting you with nature!" Jade's descendant, Jake, stated proudly.

"It sounds like you're trying to sell us a new type of heroin called adventure. That'd actually be a good marketing scheme. Just get some pure fucking adrenaline shots plus some hallucinogens and we'll be rolling in weird, sweaty, piss smelling dough." Dirk suggested, kicking an old beer bottle away, the clinking annoying Dave slightly.

"They can't be this… Mediocre, right? I mean, my descendant is great but is she really.. all there is?" Rose mumbled, watching the group. "They certainly seem intelligent but.."

"Nah, they're complete losers. I'm gonna be honest with y'all, I am very disappointed  _ but  _ this kid does seem fucking hilarious." Dave grinned, watching the teens clear a space in the old, abandoned house to hold a weird ritual.

"Dave!.... Okay, yeah, they aren't that great. To be honest, I was expecting more too. I don't even think my descendant would like me! We have nothing in common!" John complained, offering them a bit of help by having a small gust of wind dust the area a bit. "I mean, do they even have powers?"

"Hm… They are certainly mediocre now, but I'm sure they'll grow into it! I mean, we… You guys were just little scraps when we started!" Jade beamed, trying to be positive as always. "I remember when I could wrap my hands almost all the way around Dave's waist! You were so skinny!"

Dave rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah, we all remember how tiny I was. That's what happens when your guardian doesn't feed you. Let's just hope these kids have a better upbringing than us cause otherwise, I'm gonna be fucking pissed."

"Wait, I thought we were summoning hoes, not our ancestors." Dirk stoically commented, standing in the circle with his friends.

"You fool, our ancestors are the hoes!" Roxy defended before she began reading in the horror terror language, making a funny face as she did so.

"I'd like to not think of my ancestor as a hoe?" Jane nervously mentioned, keeping her eyes on Roxy like she was expecting the devil to leap out of her.

"Shut up, Jane, she's summoning the hoes." Dirk whispered, smiling slightly but it dropped when there was a flash of light and, yup, there he was.

"Hey Dirk." Dave greeted, looking the now terrified teen up and down.

"Uhhhhh…. 'Sup, bro?" Dirk questioned, looking around at their non existent surroundings. "Hey uh, am I dead? Is this death? Or am I on a bad trip? Did I put one too many mushrooms in my coffee this morning? Where are my friends? Who are you? Where are we?" The teen started rambling, keeping his eyes trained on Dave.

"Wow, okay, well, this is… I don't remember what it's called but it's basically nothing and everything. The astral plane where our worlds collide and we can interact. I'm Dave, your ancestor and your friends are with their ancestors. I'm sure they'll be fine.. Probably. Might turn into a Greek tragedy, who knows, I certainly don't until the porn hub intro starts playing. Uh, anyway." Dave cleared his throat, feeling nervous again. "Welcome to the astral plane, dude."

"... So.. Who the fuck are you? Like, are you a knight or something? You're dressed like one, that's weird." Dirk questioned, crossing his arms. The kid really looked like his own bro, it freaked him out.

"Yeah, actually. I died on the battlefield but I'm an old soul.. Kinda. I've been reincarnated so many times that I have hundreds of millions of just.. Me's, wandering around and wrecking havoc. Most die a heroic death, like I did but some just.. Don't. Uh. Yeah. Hope that explains that."

"It kinda does. Um… How long have you been.. Here? Watching over us?"

"Oh shit, let's see… Ever since Roxy got the idea to summon us. Rose, uh, Roxy's ancestor, kinda got the feeling we should be around when we were summoned. She thinks y'all are gonna do great in something, I dunno. All I remember is that y'all play big parts in some plan and you're gonna join us at some point. Don't worry about that though, it happens later on in your life." He explained, hoping that would comfort the teenager.

"Why can't it be today?"

"..... I'm sorry,  _ what?" _

Dirk shrugged. "Why can't I die and join y'all today? Just straight up," He mimed cutting his head off with both of his thumbs, making a weird throat cutting noise, "ya know?"

Dave started at him for a few seconds, startled. He was no stranger to suicidal thoughts but this was so.. Open. "You have to die a heroic or just death to join us."

"Oh. Suicide isn't just or heroic?"

"Yeah, the system is weird, I know. You're freaky, I like you. Got them weird vibes that make me wanna avoid the shit outta you but not so weird that I cover my drink at a part, ya know?"

Dirk sighed. "Yeah, surprisingly, I get that a lot. So, what're my friends doing? Are they here? Are they seeing the things I'm seeing?"

"Dude, I don't fucking know. This is the astral plane, they could be seeing their ancestors as Eldritch horrors from the deepest depths of the ocean and we would not fucking know. These places have a level of secrecy where you physically can't talk about what went down in here. It's chill if you don't trust your therapist." Dave shrugged, floating up a bit to show off. "They could be seeing whatever they want. They could be six years old in their minds right now, having their ancestors tell them a bedtime story because that's just easier to process. You chose.. Void. Nothingness. This was the easiest way for you to process the information I was gonna lay down on you."

"... Do you have powers? Will I get powers?"

"Yes and no to both questions. I can float and I can control certain things. Heat, time, things like that. Like the times you've almost caught colds, I was there to heat you up."

"Oh. Sweet? I guess? That doesn't sound very cool." Dirk complained slightly.

"It gets cool when you can suddenly time travel. Plus, with your buddies teleporting powers, the two of you can go fucking anywhere. I'm not saying your friends will have teleportation powers, I'm saying my friend does-"

"Yeah, I got that." Dirk interrupted, looking around. "You sure I'm not dead?" He questioned, moving his limbs around like he was making sure they were still there.

"Eh, probably. Your heart could stop at any moment. Also, it is one hundred percent possible to die in the astral plane so be careful. Make sure to rest after this. Cut up an apple, eat it, drink some water then go to bed and spend time in the dark. Exactly that, or else you will have the weirdest metaphysical hangover."

"Yikes, alright, I will. Should I pass that on to my friends?"

"Nah. Shits different for everyone, this is just what works best with Striders. I'm sure your friends will receive some.other hangover cures from their ancestors." Dave reassured him, floating around him. The kid was skinny, definitely, but he would fill out eventually.

"Oh, cool… No offense, you're pretty cool, but can I go now? I'm kinda concerned for my friends. Is there a way I can contact you again?" Dirk asked, following Dave, not letting him out of his sights. The kid looked tenser than Gods dick when he saw a virgin.

"Yeah, just astral project and I'll probably be here. If you want to guarantee my presence, give me an offering. I'm much more likely to show up that way. That's just how the system works baby." Dave grinned, standing right in front of Dirk. "You'll probably be the first awake so stay by your friends and make sure they're okay, okay?"

"Got it." He nodded, taking a deep breath. "So how does this whole waking up thing wo-"

Dirk jolted awake on the dirty floor, his heart racing. "Fuck.." He whispered before sitting up, looking around himself. His friends were still out like lights, off conversing with their ancestors. Weirdos.

Dave watched his descendant as he moved things around, making sure all his friends had some sort of pillow or support, kept the waters out for easy access and held some granola bars just in case. He'd have to teach Dirk not to mess with astral projecting bodies some other time.


End file.
